shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire LEO-02 "Exceliza"
The Fire LEO-02 "Exceliza" (A.K.A. "Excelizer") is the protagonist ship in Thunder Force II. It is the second starfighter produced in the Fire LEO production line. History The Galaxy Federation comes to the discovery that the ORN Empire houses a machine known as "Plealos" deep below an unamed planet's surface. As a result, the federation attempts to destroy this machine via a sneak attack from the next starfighter of the Fire LEO production series: Fire LEO-02 "Exceliza". Despite the strenuous obstacles the spacecraft encounters through its journey, it eventually tracks down and destroys Plealos, putting the Galaxy Federation one more step ahead against the ORN Empire's quest for total organic extermination in the universe. Since then, the starfighter is never used again in the series. Weapons The Exceliza boasts a large assortment of weapons, however several of them are only usable on certain stage types. :Twin Shot - A twin stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed directly in front of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. (Both) :Back Shot - A single stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed in front and back of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. (Both) :Laser - Powered up Twin Shot, this shoots two lasers that move a short distance up/down then move to the front and shoot forward. In top-view, the laser is a continuous stream. (Both) :Mega - Powered up Back Shot, this shoots three shots ahead, with 2 going 45 degrees up/down, one straight, and two at the rear at 30 degree angles. (Side-View) :Wide - Powered up Back Shot, this shoots three shots ahead, with two going 45 degrees left/right, one straight, and one to the rear. (Top-View) :Wave - Shoots streams of small waves in circles, similar to that of the Anti-Air Laser from R-Type. (Side-View) :Five - Shoots five shots, the right/leftmost going back a short distance then straight, the next two left/right ones shooting 45 degrees a short distance then moving forward, and one directly ahead. (Top-View) :Side - Shoots two streams of waves directly above and below. (Side-View) :ATM - Shoots bombs above and below at a curving 90 degrees. Similar to the 2-Way Missiles from the Gradius series. (Side-View, X68000 only, replaces Side) :Destroy - Shoots three bombs on the ground, with 2 going 45 degrees left/right ahead. (Top-View) :Nova - Shoots three energy shots that fire in the direction opposite of movement. Two aim 45 degrees above/below the main line. Similar to the All Range Weapon from Zanac. (Side-View) :Sidewinder - Shoots missiles that can be controlled by ship movement. (Side View, X68000 only, replaces Nova) :Clash - Shoots a rotating energy shot that moves away in a circular motion straight ahead. Similar to the Repeller from Guardian Legend. (Top-View) :MCM - Shoots missiles that can be controlled by ship movement. (Top-View, X68000 only, replaces Clash) :Hunter - Shoots energy shots that home in on enemies. Can only hit air targets in top-view. (Both) :Craw - Up to two units orbit and fire regular shots. Can block some enemy shots. Getting Revolve makes them orbit much faster. :Barrier - Creates a temporary shield that protects against shots. Lasts about 7 seconds. Category:Shmup Fighters Category:Thunder Force Series Category:Sega Category:MSX Category:Mega Drive